User talk:KhanWiz
Khan1998stevewhite's Talk Page :Heyy Charmed Fans, this Khan1998stevewhite's Talk Page. I am an Admin so along with me and all the other feel free to ask me any questions about Charmed and you will get a reply :) Rude behaviour (this is also applying to emailing me) will get you blocked for a certain amount of time. Infobox It's a great idea! --TheBook 21:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think it may be best that you wait with adding infoboxes to the demons of the novels. They require some other type of infobox which I will try to create. :I'm exited to see what kind of demons will appear in the comics. We'll need to add them too :) --TheBook 13:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Screencap Paradise They seem to have updated their design and are temporarily still adding caps again. I think they either are redoing the caps for higher quality or they still need to re-add them. --TheBook 19:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have no clue what that means. --TheBook 16:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I've noticed. Just one thing. When you add an infobox and you can't find the actors name in the article, instead of erasing the portrayed by go to IMDB, type in charmed and go to the episode where the character appeared in so you can look up the actors name. --TheBook 17:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Morphing :That's alright ;) :The title can be confusing, but has nothing to do with the power. It's just a funny pun on "Thank You For Not Smoking", imaging if they would have called it "Thank You For Not Shapeshifting", that just sounds blah... :Fritz, Marshall and Cynda were Shapeshifters, so it's only natural that their power is called shapeshifting ;) :--TheBook 16:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Unaired Pilot I liked it actually. I liked the different dynamic between the sisters, the real house used as set, the end especially as well. I wish they kept a few lines from the UP in the AP, cause there were a few brilliant ones. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 17:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Why angry? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 17:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I understand. You have to try and look at it as if it was something totally new. I tried, and you'll see you'll enjoy it more. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 18:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Magic? I do believe in magic. But not the Charmed kind of magic obviously. You? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 20:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Wiki page Thanks :) Glad you like it. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 22:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Light Manipulation Maybe, the name fits with the other powers. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 17:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Moving Jo Bennett You have to copy the info you want to move. Delete it from the article and put a redirect. The move option you used is to rename the article. --'TheBook' // Talk Page 20:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :You use the button that has #R on it ;-) --'TheBook' // Talk Page 12:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) images Hello! i don't know if i can say where i find all this pictures to somebody who hates Prue....no! i'm joking! for sure that i'll tell to you! it's on Charmed-images.com and justcharmed.com. Hope you'll enjoy! :I would suggest Charmed-Images. You always have HQ pictures there, or the best quality available. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 18:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::ThEldersBox is closed now, the link redirects to Charmed-Images. Sure you can call me Glenn, can I call you Khan? --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 18:28, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, it is a shame. But ThElder, who's a friend of mine, didn't want the site to live on just paparazzi news from the actresses and he tried as best as he could to keep it alive for a while. Anyway, it was a great site for as long as it lasted and the gallery site is awesome. It's the #1 site for Charmed pictures. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 18:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you for the screecaptures site, it's great! :Yes, he is. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 19:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Weather Manipulation Sure, go ahead :-) --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 16:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I can't add wiki editors to my page i dont know how paulahalliwell Thanks i did it Paula Halliwell